


I Know You

by LustOnMyFingers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dragonstone, F/M, First Meeting, Kindred Spirits, Soulmates, Throne Room, Troublesome dynamic of two stubborn rulers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/pseuds/LustOnMyFingers
Summary: Over on Tumblr, the lovelyNoOrdinaryLinessuggested a drabble-related game based around a gif, and I was challenged byDrakhus.This piece is dedicated to my kindred spirit, my Lucasta,Allegra





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allegre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegre/gifts).



> You could say my expectations for the meeting between Jon and Daenerys were a bit... high. I thought that there would be a bit more recognition there, due to their blood, or perhaps that they were clearly destined for one another.
> 
> Though my hopes were shattered, there is one curious look from Jon—a look of almost fleeting recognition. And so I ran with it. This drabble is a bit sappy, but... *shrug* Isn't that what we're here for?

Having been tucked away at the edge of the world, Jon had been fully immersed in a realm all his own, paying little mind to politics and goings-on outside it. Even after begrudgingly becoming King in the North to his people, the adjustment proved difficult—having to reacclimate himself to the rigid social structures that sent him fleeing north in the first place. Luckily, his sister had been more than happy to lend her expertise—to fill in the gaps his ignorance had left behind. Sansa didn't trust this dragon queen, and perhaps he shouldn't, either.

 

To Jon, Daenerys Stormborn was something of a mystery. Of course, he had heard echoes of the Targaryen queen's beauty, and just as many tales of her monstrosity. From Winterfell to White Harbor, no two rumors of her aligned quite right. And so, he'd taken the time aboard the ship sailing south to prepare himself for the worst, unable to help but remember the gruesome tale of his uncle and grandfather, and how they'd perished at the Mad King's hand.

 

From the moment he'd entered the throne room, Jon could tell, even from afar, that the dragon queen was beautiful. Though he wasn't a shallow man, he couldn't help his eyes from lingering on the sight of the fabled queen in the flesh.

 

It was only when Daenerys rose from her throne and started toward him that he felt something stirring inside. A familiarity that had spooked him enough to make his hair stand on end.

 

 

 

 _I recognize her_.

 

_How?_

 

He tried his best to focus on her words, to listen, but her gaze had proven most distracting. Though her expression was as stern as her tone, her eyes gave her away. They told her tale of woe more thoroughly than could any of her three languages. Appropriately, those violet pools had reflected his dark outline—as, inside of them, he could see the very things that festered within him—sorrow, suffering, _loneliness_.

 

The dragon queen had left him wondering whether he was the one who'd gone mad, teetering before her as if resisting a magnetic pull, some unseen force beyond his control.

 

His thoughts were a shattered mess, and though he worked feverishly to pick up the pieces in time for his turn to speak, to focus on the task at hand—his mind chimed over and over at the sight of her.

 

_I know you._


End file.
